With Friends Like These
by MattCorrigan
Summary: Spike is free of his chip. He wants revenge and Xander. He gets both. Slash/Dark/Character Death


Chapter One - With Friends Like These...  
Disclaimer: I don t own anything but the plot. Buffy and her peeps belong to Joss Whedon and their other creators.

Warning: Story is dark, contains murder, torture, character death, rape and SLASHY vamp sex. And naughty words. Read at own risk. Pairing is Spike/Vamp!Xander.

Buffy groaned into her gag. She was weak from the blood loss. Tied to a chair in Slayer-strength chains that Giles had gotten to hold Faith years ago, she had a prime view as her former best friend Xander and her worst enemy Spike fucked (there was no other word for what they were doing, love had no place in their sex at the moment) like demons at the rut. Of course, as they were both demons, it seemed natural they would have vicious, bloody sex. Both of them in game-face, blood streaming from various bites as they fucked on her mother s bed.

And hadn t that been a surprise? Xander had rang the doorbell, three quick bursts like he always did, and she had called for him to come in. She d felt a vampire and assumed it was Spike and so invited him in too. When Xander grabbed her and shifted to game-face and Spike howled in triumph as he caught her arms, she d been completely stunned. Two deep bites later and she had been helpless as the two demons tied her up and beat her bloodier. Spike then explained how he d gotten the chip out, by hiring some vampires and demons to ambush a small contingent of Initiative soldiers and scientists that had been trying to establish a new base on the Hellmouth. His vampire mercenaries had turned the doctors who then got his chip (and those of a bunch of other well-paying demons) out. Xander then came over her and held up a bloody wallet. She cried out when he opened it to show her Riley s military I.D.

Dawn had come home then and she had to watch helpless as Xander stalked downstairs after her. Spike laughed as Dawn screamed and Buffy sobbed. When Xander came back upstairs, his mouth bloody and eyes flecked with gold, she screamed again and again. She d asked why they d done this, why were they doing this. She tried to reason with Xander, tried to remind him he was her friend. He d laughed at her and detailed dozens of examples of how neither she nor Willow nor any of the other Scoobies had been his friends in a long time. How they d laughed when he lost his job and Anya left him. How he d been left behind by them over and over and how they d treated him like dirt. With friends like them, was it any wonder he d given in to Spike so readily he d said. At least Spike would care for him, not like his so-called friends. Buffy tried to deny it and got slapped for her effort.

The next few hours were torment. They d drink from her off and on, never enough to kill her, and she d been gagged and forced to watch as they had sex over and over. Even worse, she d had to watch as they caught and tortured Giles when he d come looking for her. Giles suffered for hours before Spike put out his eyes with a rusty railroad spike he d dug out of a duster pocket. Xander then snapped Giles s neck and threw his body down the stairs to the basement. They took the gag off her to listen to her sob.

Hours later and the sun was finally going down. She d been Spike and Xander s prisoner since 6:00 a.m. that morning and she was slowly dying. Xander left her to Spike for a while, going out to look up Willow and Tara . Spike proceeded to show her how he d earned his nickname, while still leaving her alive.

Buffy knew her time was up. Xander had come back bloody, carrying a large hunk of Willow s red hair - a keepsake , and proceeded to pounce Spike. They d been fucking for hours now and would soon be hungry. Finally, they came with matching roars of completion. She watched them stalk towards her, naked and game-faced. The last thing Buffy knew was the feel of their fangs and their whispered promise to say Hi to Angel for her.

Chapter Two - Nighttime in the City of Angel ***A/N: I have posted this story in various places, like Bloodclaim and on my deviantART gallery. Rest assured I am the author of both chapters, I just have several pen-names lol. I have my permission to post my story.

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Nighttime in the City of Angels and for one Angel it was an awakening to pain. Angel woke gasping and struggling against cold steel chains. They were his own set of manacles, vampire-proof and beyond his strength especially weakened as he was. Muddled images ran through his brain, blinding pain and a flash of bright white. SPIKE! His errant Childe had ambushed him. Angel struggled harder and tried to shout but he was gagged.

Footsteps behind him and Angel felt the tingling on the edge of his awareness that said it was a vampire. He flared his nostrils, trying to smell whether or not this vampire was Spike. The sweet smell of family came back to him, tinged with the unrecognizable scent of cloves and honey and chocolate. But very recognizable was the all too familiar scent of Gunn s blood and Cordy s and Wes s. Angel struggled in his bonds again, snarling, spitting and cursing through the gag. Then the strange vampire came around and Angel stilled in shock. Staring at him, a small smile on his handsome (even in game-face) face, was Xander Harris. Angel was so shocked he didn t notice Spike come in after his new Childe, Angel s new GrandChilde.

After some teasing and taunting, Spike told Angel all about his visit to Sunnydale after getting the chip out, his revenge on Buffy and the Scoobies and the long overdue claiming of Angel s prezzie . Xander smirked the whole time, rubbing against Spike like a cat and nuzzling his Sire s neck. Spike then explained how he and Xander had been watching Angel for three days, learning the habits of the AI group. Last night, they d ambushed Angel, knocked him unconscious and tied him up. Spike then drained Angel some to make him weaker and keep him out. This evening when Cordy, Wes and Gunn came in, Spike and Xander were waiting. Wes was turned, Gunn drained and disposed of and Cordy raped and tortured but left alive.

Angel struggled harder when Spike told him what he was going to do with him. Spike had found a demon mage who would rip out Angel s soul and banish it forever. Angelus would be back, saner now without the soul s taint. They left Cordy for Angelus to play with. Spike would have his Sire back and Angelus would have the makings of a new family, a new Scourge, at the ready. They could find Dru or not, depending on whether Angelus wanted her or Cordy - both were Seers, he didn t really need two - and then go wherever Angelus wanted after. One more hour and Angel would be gone.

The hour was spent with Angel alternately struggling and crying and Spike and Xander having bloody sex on his bed. When the mage came, Angel gave up and closed his eyes. He lay still until the magic ripped through him and as he left his body, Angel could only hope someone could stop Angelus and his new family. 


End file.
